


When Stalker Sam Comes Out To Play

by softforpjm (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Poorly written, but got back together, do not read, haha help, idk - Freeform, its almost midnight tho, kind of, soz for the title, they broke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softforpjm
Summary: That poorly written fic about how Sam stalked Gabe when they broke up.





	

Sam, this non-relationship you are persistent in pursuing with Gabriel is not healthy." blah blah blah

Sam had been given this lecture at least 3 times this month and only sat through as to not have to deal with the twin disapproving looks from both Cas and Dean. He saw enough of that as it was, thankyouverymuch.

Sam wasn't obsessed with Gabriel as Cas and Dean appeared to think.He just wanted to make sure he was okay. Yeah, that was it. He knew that Gabriel could defend himself (hell, that was the reason they broke up. "You're too overprotective, Sam. You're smothering me.") but he still felt obligated to protect him. After all, he had invested 2 years of his life into the man. 

Looking back on it, he supposed he could have handled it better. Gabe had just given him one of his mind-numbing blowjobs and was currently laying on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Hey babe? I know you despise the idea of me sticking up for you because you have this silly idea that I think you're weak but I was reading the news today and there are so many bad people out there and I was thinking we should get you a bodyguard." 

"Sam, are you actually serious right now? What the actual fuck? I do NOT need a bodyguard. God, you can't even let a man enjoy his afterglow."

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"For God's sake, you wouldn't let me go to to the annual Novak dinner because you were trying to "protect" me. Do you remember how pissed Cassie was?"

"Yeah but that was because of Luke. He's dangerous." 

"If by dangerous, you mean that one time he went to a fucking juvenile detention center for stabbing a teacher in the arm that was going to molest Anna before he barged in then yes, he's dangerous." 

"You know what I mean," Sam all but squealed.

"No. I actually don't. What the fuck is wrong with you? You won't even let me enjoy my fucking family anymore. You don't see me stopping you from visiting Dean, do I? You know what? Fuck you, Sam"

"Babe-"

"Save it, giganator. You're too overprotective, Sam. You're smothering me." then he got up, slipped on his Converse, and walked out of the door as well as Sam's life.

That was a month ago and as far as Sam's stalking had told him, Gabe had moved on but that didn't mean he had to. 

"Sam?" Dean waved a hand infront of his face. "Did you hear me?" 

"Oh yeah totally. Don't worry. You can guys can continue fucking or whatever you guys were doing. I'm fine, really." Dean rolled his eyes but Cas seemed to take that as an invitation and drag Dean to the bedroom. 

"Don't forget to put the spare key back under the painted rock 3 steps away from the screen door," Dean called with a wink as Sam cringed. 

He wouldn't even have to be here if his own boyfriend (he refused to acknowledge him as his ex) hadn't got mad at him.

Twenty minutes later, he was kneeling in the front seat of his Prius in front of the Novak house. He was glad he drove his car instead of the Impala because his car didn't look out of place in front of the huge mansion. 

He had been there for about ten minutes when Gabriel came out of the house in a huff and stormed directly over to his car and climbed in. 

"You," he said looking down at Sam because he was still on his knees, "are following me and I want to know why."

"I miss you," he mumbled. 

"You couldn't just call or something. You followed me around for a MONTH. Don't you have any pride, Winchester?"

"Well, I am the one on my knees," he said with a wink.

"Shut up and take me home, Samsung. The Novak crew is driving me crazy."

"How? Have they hurt you?" he was going to continue but was silenced with a look.

"It's okay to be a little overprotective but you're overdoing it. I know you've lost a lot and you're scared but you won't lose me, okay?"

"Okay, baby"

Gabe groaned. "Seeing you on your knees is doing something to me. You know I haven't gotten off since we took a break?"

"Car sex?"

"Is that even a question?" 

Sam didn't get a chance to answer because he was being pulled up by the collar of his shirt into the best kiss he'd ever gotten. Oh how Sam loved his life.

**Author's Note:**

> soz for writing this haha


End file.
